Asajj Ventress (Legends)
Asajj Ventress was a female Dathomirian Dark Jedi and a valuable Dark Acolyte to Count Dooku. Originally a Nightsister from Dathomir, Ventress was taken as a slave to Rattatak and trained as a Jedi Padawan by Jedi Knight Ky Narec. However, after Narec was slain, Ventress gave into her anger and began walking the path of the dark side; taking up the lightsaber of her dead master, she trained herself in the Jar'Kai style of lightsaber combat, before slaying all the warlords on Rattatak and installing herself as its ruler. Eventually, Ventress's actions came to the attention of Count Dooku, and after a test of her abilities, she became a commander in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She had yearned to learn the ways of the Sith from Dooku and believed if she had proved herself worthy, she would become his apprentice. During the Clone Wars, she became one of the most feared beings in the galaxy, notorious for her defeat of several Jedi. As the war continued, Ventress became the bitter enemy of both Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his former mentor, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi: the latter of which was convinced that she could be redeemed; and the former whom she ultimately helped form into the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. During Kenobi's mission to return Ventress to the light on Boz Pity, she received a life-threatening wound from Skywalker, faked her death and disappeared into the unknown; wishing to be free of the Jedi, the war, and Dooku. Battle vs. Jack (Mass Effect) (by So-Pro Warrior) Ventress ignites her lightsabers just as Jack pulls out a M-6 Carnifex and opens fire at Ventress. Ventress dodges the shots and as another round heads towards her she puts up her lightsaber to block it but the round passes through the lightsaber disintergrating going through and puts hot lead into her face. Ventress yells in pain and Jack sees that Ventresses weapon can't block her weapons and is about to fire when Ventress puts up her hand and pulls the Carnifex out of Jack's hand and cuts it destroying the pistol. Ventress charges at Jack but Jack uses her Biotic powers to lift Ventress in the air and then blasts her back this time Ventress hitting the back of the wall with a huge force. Jack takes out her M-9 Tempest and fires at Ventress but Ventress jumps behind cover. Ventress sees a explosive barrel and uses the force to toss it at Jack, Jack quickly ducks down and the barrel explodes behind her destroying the one way mirror. Ventress jumps out of cover and force pushes Jack through the hole, Jack lands on her back but quickly fires at Ventress forcing Ventress back into hiding. Jack gets back up and retreats into the facility and Ventress gives chase. In the room of the facility once used as a gladitorial like arena Ventress careful walks through the remains of the room looking for Jack when she senses something behind her and quickly tosses one of her lightsabers towards the direction. Jack jumps back to avoid the lightsaber but receives a small cut on her arm, Jack gets back up just as Ventress catches her lightsaber and begins to fire at Ventress again but Ventress proves to be quick and agile dodging some of the shots until receiving a shot to the right shoulder. Ventress combines her two lightsabers to make a lightstaff and uses the force to jump onto the ramp Jack was on, Ventress uses the force to launch two crates at Jack but Jack creates a Biotic Sphere protecting her from the two crates. Ventress begins to charge at Jack but Jack lowers her sphere and then using her Biotic creates a shockwave which sends Ventress flying in the air and landing on the ground below. Jack reloads her M-9 Tempest and fires at Ventress but Ventress uses the force speed to get away from the shots and heads exit the room. Jack gives chase tossing her Tempest for her M-22 Eviscerator, she enters a hallway that onced housed all of the other children of the facility. Jack begins to check each room but sees no signs of Ventress anywhere, unbeknowest to her Ventress lies in wait on the ceiling above Jack, as Jack passes her Ventress silently drops to the floor raises her hands and lifts Jack into the air and begins to choke her. Jack reacts fast and powering up for a Biotic attack uses a Biotic pull to send nearby debris flying at Ventress who is force to release Jack to block the debris with her lightsaber. Jack quickly gets up and charges at Ventress in a rage of terror lighting up with Biotics and Ventress tries to use the Force on her but Jack quickly runs and throws a powerful Biotic Punch towards Ventresses stomach area sending her flying and crashing through the hallway door and up the stairs to the morgue area. Jack walks up the destroyed stairs and sees Ventress heavily injured from the blast. Jack walks up to Ventress points her M-22 Eviscerator at her head and says "Now get blown to h*ll like the rest of this place will be." Jack pulls the trigger and blows up Ventresses head. Jack then puts away her shotgun and yells in victory. Jack then calls for the Normandy Shuttle to come pick her up. Winner: Jack "Subject Zero" Expert's Opinion Jack won this Battle because she had the better weapons, and was more deadlier with her Biotic powers. Ventress may of been trained in both Light and Dark Side Force powers she was short tempered in Battle and this often lead to her defeat where as while Jack was also short tempered becasue of her ferocity with her Biotics she was even more deadlier then. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. War Machine (Comics) (by Tomahawk23) No battle was written. Expert's Opinion Although Asajj Ventress had two powerful lightsabers at her disposal, James Rhodes took the fight due to his superior intellect, mobility, and strength, as well as an advantage at range. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Book Warriors